


The Red Scarf

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, My First Ever Fan Fic, Secret Santa, sichul, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Heechul exchanges gifts with his secret Santa





	The Red Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1/5/2014 here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/638642/the-red-scarf-fluff-heechul-sichul-siwon

Heechul looked at the clock and sighed. He was going to miss the gift exchange with his friends. Just as well. They always went overboard. Heechul couldn't afford to go overboard. He took this barista job a few months after graduation to hold him over until he found something better. Six years later, he was just scraping by.  
His friends didn't mind helping out when they could- giving him party leftovers to take home; dragging him to the movies; spoiling him on his birthday and Christmas. Heechul tried to be as good a friend as he could, but he felt bad for mooching off his friends.

"You don't mooch," Leeteuk told him. "We like helping you out. You'd do the same for us." Heechul just huffed. He'd been taking care of himself for so long and he hated depending on other people. He didn't need anyone else and he was proud of that.

 

This year, in an effort to save money ("Yeah right"), the guys drew names. Heechul got Siwon.

Fuck.

Mr. Perfect Advertising Executive. He moved to their small town a year ago. His boss had put him in charge of growing the company's smallest firm, and Siwon had already doubled its size.

Had to be the dimples, Heechul thought. Siwon could sell anything to anyone with that damn smile of his.

And Heechul had drawn his name for Secret Santa.

What do you get for the guy who has everything? He has a luxury car; designer clothes; a walk-in closet the size of Heechul's shoebox studio. He even has a towel warmer.

"So your towels don't get cold?" Heechul mused.  
   
Siwon chuckled. "It may sound weird, but it's nice having a hot towel ready when you get out of the shower in the winter."  
   
Heechul was baffled. The closest he got to a towel warmer was taking his towels directly out of the dryer. But since he had to use a laundromat, his towels were usually cold when he got home.

 

He went shopping with Kyuhyun, which was unsuccessful. Siwon may love Gucci, Prada, and Fendi, but Heechul couldn't even afford a keychain. Not if he wanted to eat lunch, anyway.

"This sucks." he had muttered, digging into the kimchi Kyuhyu had  bought them.  
   
"What?" Kyuhyun asked.  
   
"Siwon's champagne taste on my beer budget."  
   
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. "He'll love anything you get him."  
   
Heechul sighed. "I know, because we're friends and it's the thought that counts and he's the nicest guy ever. I know."  
   
Kyuhyun put his fork down. "No, he'll love it. Really."  
   
"Didn't I just say that?"  
   
"Are you blind?" Kyuhyun demanded.  
   
Heechul narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
   
"You are. Poor hyung..."

 

The bell above the cafe door brought Heechul back to the present. Siwon stepped in looking immaculate. He smiled when he saw Heechul.

"What can I get for you, Siwon?"

"Nothing. I brought your gift by since you missed the party. We missed you."

"Well, you know duty calls." Heechul said, indicating the empty cafe. "So who drew my name?"

"I did."

Heechul watched as Siwon put a large bag on a table across from the counter.

"Merry Christmas, hyung."  
   
Heechul smiled and walked over to the table. Inside the box that was in the bag was a black wool peacoat. Heechul recogized it- he saw it in the department store every time they went shopping. He practically lusted after it.

"What is this?" Heechul demanded. "I'm not some charity case." He was fuming. He hated when people looked down on him. Siwon's perfection and success only made the anger worse.

"What in the world makes you think this is charity?"

"What else could it be?"

"Maybe I was trying to impress you." Siwon said softly. Heechul looked up at him, but Siwon just looked at the floor. He ran his fingers over the coat. It was beautiful. His own jacket was so old it was beginning to fall apart at the seams. He put it on- it fit perfectly.

"You look incredible." Siwon breathed. Heechul blushed.  
   
"Oh, your gift!" Heechul scampered to the back for his messenger bag. He pulled out a deep red scarf and shoved it at Siwon. "Sorry I wasn't able to wrap it."

Siwon ran his fingers over the scarf. "It's beautiful."

Heechul smiled. "I made it myself."

"I didn't know you crocheted."

"I knit," Heechul corrected. "I don't usually because yarn is so expensive, but a friend of mine was getting rid of some of her extra yarn."

Siwon knotted the scarf under his chin and tucked it under his coat. "It's perfect."

Heechul said nothing, just looked at Siwon.

"Come on," Siwon said. "I'll take you to dinner."  
   
Heechul nodded, and they walked out together. As Heechul closed the cafe door behind him, he noticed Siwon looking up.

"What?" he looked up. "Oh..." Mistletoe. Before he could say anything else, Siwon cupped his cheek and gently pressed his lips against Heechul's. Heechul responded firmly against Siwon's lips, nervous about breaking the spell.

Siwon pulled away first, and Heechul pouted. He tugged on Heechul's hand, dimples flashing.  
   
"Dinner."

Heechul smiled again, and let himself be led.


End file.
